Drive mechanisms are known in the art. They generally include a motor, a controller connected to the motor to control its operation and various sensors including limit switches, proximity sensors and the like, connected to the controller to supply data thereto in view of improving the usability and the safety of the drive mechanism.
The use of such sensors is detrimental since they are prone to failure and increase the cost of the drive mechanism. Furthermore, failure of safety sensors may lead, in some case, to material damage and potentially to human injury.